


Bday present for TLE

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Neighbours, Randomness, Sappy, School, Students, bday gift for my friend, markus and jani are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Happy Birthday @the_lie_eternal :DA few non-related stories that's all about the Jaski :D





	1. Oops, something went wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_lie_eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/gifts).



> All based off Tumblr promts/aus becos i'm very original :P

Jari has finally moved into his new apartment. It’s his first time on his own in a big city.

Luckily for him, the university is only fifteen minutes or so from where he now lives.

After a long day of unpacking and putting everything in place, Jari gives himself some rest and decides to wash away the sweat and dirt from the day in his bathtub.

He chuckles as he remembers he bought soap that creates extra bubbles. Which indirectly reminds him of his friend, Olli. He still lives in their home town since he doesn’t go to college yet.

 

Jari decides to send him a fun selfie while being in the tub to tell Olli he’s doing fine.

The most tricky part is not dropping his darn phone into the water. Because that would really suck.

After the young student has finally settled down in bath and the foam bubbles are in multitude, Jari starts to create a hat out of soap. He also puts some on his chin so it looks like he has a bubble beard.

When he thinks he looks good enough, he decides to take a picture and send it to Olli.

 

**_[A suggestive Jari with a duck face is seen sitting in his bathtub. He has a beard made of soap foam and it looks ridiculous]_**

  **Yo, Olli, guess who finally moved in? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

“Gosh, Jari, you’re eighteen. Get a life,” he chuckles after he send the picture.

He shakes his head and wonders if Olli’s online and-

 “Oh god, he already replied!” Jari exclaims. The next picture confuses him however and then he immediately goes pale after he realizes what’s happening.

 

  _ **[The face of a stranger, looking confused with his hand  rested on his chin, is looking into the cam]  
**_

**Uhm, I’m afraid you send it to the wrong person?**

Almost as if he got jumpscared, Jari throws his phone out of the tub. Fortunately enough, the device lands on his pile of clothes so the thing isn’t broken.

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he curses as he quickly finishes his bathtub time and dries himself off. Carefully he retakes his phone and looks at the unfamiliar face.

When? How did he add this stranger to his contacts?

 

When the freshman takes a better look at the other person, he seems to be a tad older than Jari.

He wears a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath it.

The man has his dark hair short and a bit messy. He has a scruffy beard and moustache and it somehow makes Jari blush.

 “Gosh, he’s actually hot,” Jari breathes and then quickly slaps his hand for his mouth. Did he just really say that out loud?

What should he do now? Text back? Telling the other person it was a mistake?

 “Here goes nothing.”

 

**Sunday, 21:05**

**To: Jaska**

**From: Jari**

**Omg, I’m so sorry. That message was meant for a friend of mine. >//<**

**Plz, don’t be mad at me.**

**-Jari**

**Sunday, 21:09**

**To: Jari**

**From: Jaska**

**I figured out that much. It’s okay, I’m not mad at you**


	2. Fire

It must be around past midnight when Jari gets woken up from his peaceful sleep by the fire alarm of the flat.

 “Aw shit, this can’t be happening,” he grumbles as his face is pressed into the pillow.

When the alarm keeps ringing, he decides to crawl out of bed. He hopes it better isn’t one of these stupid ‘training exercises’ again like this flat has every so often.

Quickly he slips into a comfortable T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He puts on his slippers and hurries himself out of the building. As expected, another stupid false alarm.

Some of his neighbours are standing outside as well. There’s some grumbling here and there and a few confused faces.

 Then the drummer notices a person who looks out of place.

It’s a tall man he never saw before. He is standing among the crowd with a confused look on his face. There are some bags under his eyes, suggesting he just got out of bed as well.

 But what’s striking, is the man’s bareness. He only wears some grey boxers and plush _bunny_ slippers.   

Curious, the smaller man sneaks up on the stranger.

 “Good evening,” Jari starts the conversation.

“Evening. Do you know what’s happening? Is there fire?” the other man asks worried.

Jari shakes his head and chuckles: “Nah, it’s one of our yearly or should I say _monthly_ fire exercises. Since you didn’t know, I suppose you’re new here?”

 “Yep. My name’s Jaska. I live on number sixty-four.”

“Whoa, that’s pretty close! I’m on sixty-nine!” Jari exclaims. He then ogles the handsome new neighbour. He surely is well-built and has some intriguing tattoos on both arms.

 “Like what you see?” Jaska smugly notices.

It makes Jari blush ashamed. “Well, yeah.”

 “I was thinking. Since we haven’t properly introduced ourselves, what if you come over to my apartment tomorrow? You know, get to know each other?”

Almost too quickly, Jari agrees.


	3. Next time, steal my heart will you?

“You will never catch me!” a young rebel named Jari is running through the city as he flees from the police after he stole the newest iPhone 69XL from the tech-shop.

Agile, the man zigzags through the crowd and through the different streets and alleyways until he’s back on a big square. There’s a large mass in which he can easily disappear.

 The thief quickly takes off his hoodie and wraps it around his waist instead. He also puts his glasses back on.

 “Those idiots will never find me,” Jari praises himself for his own brilliance.

But just to be sure, he keeps looking back, not knowing he’ll bump into a stranger. He collides with the other person and they both fall on the ground.

When the Jari looks at the other person, he assumes the other must be a rich business man, given his neat suit and the jet-black suitcase he’s carrying.

 “Oh, sir, I’m sorry!” the smaller man starts to apologise as he crawls back up. But while he’s doing so, Jari’s inspecting the stranger for money that may be on him.

 “It’s alright,” the taller man smiles.

“No, no! Look, there’s dust all over you suit, sir! Here, let me help,” completely ignoring the business man’s personal space, the young thief starts  dusting off the other man’s jacket. But then the taller man stops Jari by grabbing the younger man’s wrists.

 “I can take of that myself,” he slightly growls, inciting a shiver by the other man.

“You’re completely right, sir.” Time for another tactic. This will either work, or completely fail but it’s worth a try. After all, Jari already got that nice phone.

The smaller man now unties his hair which he first kept together in a ponytail. As seductively as he can, he shakes his head so his long, brown hair flows dramatically in the convenient little breeze.

 

Much to the young man’s surprise, the business man seems stunned. That’s when the thief takes his chance. He steps closer, stands on his toes so he’s face to face with the older man.

 “I’m really sorry, sir,” he almost whispers as he brings his lips closer and closer to the other’s lips.

“I-,” the business man stammers. A feather soft kiss, a simple brush of lips.

 “Liked that?” Jari muses.

“Who are you?” the older man wants to know.

 “You can call me… Jari,” the thief informs his victim. “Liked that kiss, mister…?” he fishes for a name.

“Jaska,” the other man mutters, partly in a daze by the sudden kiss of the very charming stranger.

 “Shall I kiss you again? Is that a good apology?” Jari whispers.

Meanwhile his arms sneak around  Jaska’s waist, searching for the man’s wallet in his back pocket.

As Jari kisses the taller man, Jaska suddenly stops him and grabs the younger man by his wrists.

 “Stop that,” he growls.

“I-, what,” Jari stammers startled and embarrassed that he has been caught.

Jaska grins amused and says: “Next time, you better steal my heart, _Jari_. Because you’re not that good in stealing my wallet. Now go before I change my mind and call the cops!”

After that’s being said, Jari nods and quickly runs off.

 


	4. Just kiss already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops the length of this fic got out of hand lol

“What are you looking at that’s so funny to not pay attention during my class?” I snort as I stare down some students on the middle row.

 “Come take a look! It’s one of your fellow co-workers,” Karen, who’s always carrying her tablet along, says.

Curiosity is getting the upper hand and I quickly zigzag through the rows of tables until I reach the laughing students.

 “Someone posted this Insta-story of Jari and-,” more the girl does not have to say before I not so gently snatch her mobile device out of her hands.

I peer at the Insta-story one of the other students made. Karen’s right. The camwork is horribly shaky but I, of course, do recognize the dorky posture of my fellow teacher.

 

_Ah, yes. Jari Salminen, fresh out of college he went. And now he’s replacing the previous Game History teacher after that old geezer retired._

_He’s still new to all this teaching stuff but the students love him. And so do I, actually. But that’s kind of a secret._

_Jari may not always know how to teach correctly, but he tries. He’s always open minded and cares about his students’ feedback. From what I heard from my students, the classes with Jari always have an amicable atmosphere with lots of fun and laughter in them as well._

_Maybe that’s because Jari’s an easy-going guy like me. He knows when students have to pay attention and when there’s some space for jokes and breaks._

 

At the moment, I’m looking at a short video of Jari trying to pull a power cable out of a wall socket in the ceiling. He’s seriously struggling and when the cable comes out, the darn thing hits him right in his face.

 I shouldn’t laugh about it but the way it happens looks like it’s a scene from some goofy cartoon.

Honestly, Jari sometimes really _is_ goofy but he’s adorable that way.

 Instead of laughing with my students, I contain my laughter as best as I can and straighten my back.

“Really? You shouldn’t be laughing about someone getting hurt,” I snort.

“Looks like someone’s _really_ concerned about our other teacher,” someone now comments.

The fact that I quickly look where the comment’s coming from, betrays me.

 “What are you implying with that? Isn’t being concerned decent human behaviour?” I’m not far from snapping. Gosh, Jaska, stop getting so defensive!

 “What Miguel’s trying to say, is that we think you might fancy mister Salminen,” one of the cheekiest students grins.

 “Karlus,” I throw him a look but he only laughs and it makes me go red in the face.

“Really, guys? Are you serious right now?” I desperately want to know. And to my surprise, all students nod in unison.

 Gosh, am I that readable and predictable?

I now dramatically hide my face behind my hands.

 “Oy, Jaska, nothing to be ashamed of! It’s totally fine if you want to bang the Game History teacher now that it’s a young guy and not an old fart like our previous one,” Karlus snickers.

Karen throws her friend a look and hits him on the head.

 “Not everyone’s that invested in sex,  you horny bastard,” she snarls at him. It makes me laugh out loud.

 “Karen’s right, Karlus. But enough about this topic, we’re trailing off. You’re my students, you shouldn’t be invested in my personal life at all! Instead, we should be talking about the game mechanics of the more recent board games.” I quickly change the topic to the _actual_ topic.

 

\--

 

During noon, I go to the teacher’s room where I find Jari talking with some teachers from the Photography department of our Uni.

 When he spots me, he says goodbye to Markus and Jani and walks over to me.

“Hey, Jaska! How was class?”

 “Good,” I mutter but then I remember the videoclip my students showed me. So I have to know: “Are you still hurt?”

Jari gives me a confused look.

 I point at my head. “Your head, cable hit you.”

Now the younger man starts to blush heavily and quickly looks away. “Oh, hehe, so you’ve seen that Insta-story?”

 “Yeah, I’m sorry. My students interrupted my class with it,” I grin nervously.

“It’s alright. And so is my head. Gosh, sometimes I’m so clumsy!” he chuckles and gosh, he looks so kissable. He’s like a little ray of sunshine to me.

 “Okay, good to know,” is all I have to say. “So what about your day so far?”

“Good, good. Despite getting attacked by that power cable. Most students are still interested in what I have to say, so I think that’s a good thing,” Jari smiles.

 “Wanna have lunch together?” he adds.

Too quickly, I nod.

 

\--

 

The Christmas holidays are about to start and it’s really noticeable by the way my students behave. They’ve become less attentive and they’re more on their phones than usual.

 “It looks like you’re getting tired of my lectures, huh,” I sigh.

I scratch my beard and quickly look through my slides. “Let’s have a five minute break before I quickly finish the last slides, okay?”

Everyone agrees and some of the students go outside to get some fresh air.

I remain in the classroom and refill my bottle of water.

 “Jaska, are you going to do something special this holiday?” Miguel asks me, while sitting in the very back of the class.

 “I’m going to Austria one week.”

“Skiing, hiking, snowboarding?” the youngster asks.

 “Snowboarding,” I reply with a smirk.

“And will you go alone?” Miguel keeps asking.

 “That’s none of your business. But if you’re referring to a very specific person: no _he_ ’s not coming with me.”

Miguel seems to be disappointed with that answer. I roll my eye.

 “Are you not going to invite him for Christmas dinner or something? Or celebrate New Year with Jari?”

“Uh, no?” I snort. I want to end the conversation but then Karlus decides to join.

 “Why not? This is your chance to get to know each other more!”

“But what if he already is occupied with family reunions and such? I kind of avoid them myself, but still!” I counter, implying I actually would love to ask Jari.

 “You can always try,” Karlus now flutters his eyelashes at me.

“But how?”

 “So you want to try?” the cheeky student raises his eyebrow.

I sigh and give in. “Yes. But I don’t know how.”

 “We can help,” Karlus nods. I’m not sure if I can trust him.

 

\--

 

I trusted him and the others and now I’m asking Jari if he would be up to celebrate New Year with me.

We’re in the teacher’s room. I’m sweating like crazy now -darn it, that leather jacket is heavier than ever- and I hope it doesn’t show.

My hands are slightly trembling when I try to find Jari among the many teachers that are having lunch now.

 “Hey, Jari. Oh, hi, Markus,” shit, I didn’t expect Markus to be here as well.

“Hey, Jaska,” the other teachers reply with a smile.

I sit down next to them and take out my own lunchbox.

 “We were just discussing the holidays,” Markus informs me. What a coincidence, I think.

“Oh really?” I say.

Jari nods: “Yes. Markus is going to make a trip with his family.”

 “Sleigh dogs will help us out,” the Photography teacher grins.

“Interesting. Gotta love those huskies,” I comment.

 “What about you, Jaska?”

“Just snowboarding the first week. But I’m afraid I’ll have nothing special to do with New Year.”

 “Haha, same! Except that snowboarding part. I’m going to a warmer place the first week, though,” Jari lets us know.

My heart wants to cry out of joy. There’s a chance for me. But asking him now, in Markus’ presence, is a no-no. I’ll have to be patient.

 “So where’re you headed?” I ask, genuinely interested.

“France.”

 

\--

 

It’s only when it’s already 6 PM when I can leave the university. To my pleasant surprise, Jari’s also still packing his stuff.

 “Late hours too?” I grin.

He nods. “Yeah. But it was a satisfying day. I’m surprised my students kept up with me despite the nearing holidays.”

I’m glad he mentions the holidays so I don’t have to randomly bring the topic up again.

 I inhale and exhale. Here we go.

“Talking about the holidays, you said you didn’t have anything planned in the second week, right?”

Jari frowns and I’m already losing hope. He’s getting suspicious, huh?

 “Yep, what about it?”

He gives me a questioning look and gosh, his eyes are so beautiful.

 “I, eh,” I take a few steps back and nervously fumble with my hands behind my back. “I was thinking if we could.”

My words are failing me and I can’t form a proper sentence. I’m a teacher, for Christ’s sake!

 “If we could, what the cool kids say, hang out together?” Jari finishes what I wanted to ask with a smirk on his sweet lips.

 “Yes.”

“I’d love to.”

 “Really?!” I exclaim in disbelief. Is he serious?

“Yeah, you’re a great man, Jaska. Sadly I don’t have a good relationship with my family so I don’t spend ‘special days’ with them anymore.”

 “Whoa, I’m sorry to hear that,” I mutter. Then I add: “Looks like we have bad family relationships in common too, then.”

Jari now laughs. It’s adorable.

 “Great, then we’ll be two lonely game teachers celebrating New Year together. At last, I’m not alone this time.”

 

The fact that Jari implies he’s spent previous New Years alone, saddens me. I hope I can give him an unforgettable New Year.

 

\--

 

The remaining few days before the holidays are quite hectic for me.

Now the whole class is invested in my love life and what I’m going to do on New Year’s eve.

 They’re giving me tips and ideas on how to celebrate this to the fullest.

“Flowers will do,” student B says.

 “Isn’t that too old-fashioned?” Karen argues.

“Gotta love it, though,” B mutters.

 “How about sweets? Or alcohol?” Miguel suggests.

“You want me to make Jari and myself drunk?” I snort.

 “Well,” Miguel stammers.

“Cook dinner or go to a restaurant.”

 “Hey, I can actually cook?!” I grin. A new worry arises: “But what should I cook?”

“The usual? Maybe something special.”

 “Tapas. Or something spicy. Always works,” Karlus winks.

“I’ll see. But I’m not looking forward to spend New Year on a toilet. Anyway, I guess I should just put on my fanciest clothes.”

Then I give my class a look. Suddenly I become very aware of the situation here.

I’m a teacher. They are my students. And we are discussing my romantic life. My students are giving me date advice. Amazing.

 

\--

 

On the final school day, Jari and I exchange phone numbers. Why didn’t we do that earlier?

Like, I could use our profession as a ‘cover’.

During the first week, we’re already sending each other messages. I just wonder if Jari thinks of me as a good friend, just a co-worker of maybe more.

 

At least, I’m sure he doesn’t hate me, otherwise he wouldn’t text me.

Heck, he initiated our first exchange in text.

 

**Hey, Jaska.**

**How’s Austria? Aren’t you freezing to death? Wished you stayed at home to play some snowboard sim on the PC or console?**

**But I hope you’re enjoying it there, right?**

**-Jari**

**Well, what a lovely surprise!**

**Nah, I’m fine. I had worse winters**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enuf about student aus, what about Teachers au??? huhuhu


	5. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, happy Bday!

“Hello.”

 -“Hey.”

“Do I know you?”

 -“Maybe but I’m new here.”

“Same. So, how do you like heaven?”

 -“Strange. It feels so unfamiliar.”

“Yeah. Yet, _you_ seem familiar, you know?”

 -“Oh. You know what? I was actually thinking the same.”

“Wow. How come?”

 -“I don’t know. It’s just like I’ve met you already. Back in the world of the living.”

“You know what I also think? I feel like we’ve met more than just once.”

 -“What do you mean with that?”

“Well, it’s like I’ve met you in many different times.”

 -“You mean we’ve reincarnated many times?”

“Yes. And each life time, we met or we didn’t. But every time we met, I felt this familiarity. And it always clicked between us. No matter the circumstances. It didn’t matter if we were poor, rich, young, old, living on other parts of the world. So much changed, yet we remained the same. Our feelings remained the same.”

 -“Oh. As for me, in all those life times, I think I tried to find you.”

“Yeah. And sometimes you did, huh? Abd sometimes you didn’t. Not finding me left a bitter taste in your mouth, right? At least I know it tasted bitter for me.”

 -“Yep. So what do you think our purpose is here?”

“I think we’ve become angels or some sort.”

 -“Interesting. Why would that be?”

“Maybe because… we somehow proved our worth to never be reborn again.”

 -“Could be. So you think our love transcended the human world?”

“Definitely. Shall we take a walk? Get to know each other again.”

 -“Okay.”

“I’m glad to have found you, again, Jari.”

-“Same, Jaska, same. Now we never have to worry about having to find each other over and over again.”

 

 


End file.
